Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Dimensions
by Sky-Volt
Summary: You get turned into a Pokémon, you lost your memories of your past, and the time froze. All you have now, is your friends, and your knowledge


Normal = Talking

 _Italics = Thoughts_

 **Bold = Legendary Pokémon**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _**Thoughts for Legendary Pokémon**_

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ \+ Underline = _**Location - Time**_

Horizontal Line = Scene Change

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _ **Unknown Location - ?**_

" _Ugh… It feels like I fell off a cliff…_ " " _Wait, where am I anyway?_ " Sky thought as he realized the floor is flashing an assortment of colours

 **"Welcome!"** A voice from nowhere said

"Wait, wha-?"

 **"This is the portal that leads to the world inhabited only by Pokémon."**

"Can I ask a fe-"

 **"Beyond this gateway, many new adventures and fresh experiences await your arrival!""**

 _Would you at least give me the chance to talk?_ Sky sigh

 **"Before you depart for adventure, you must answer some question. Be truthful when you answer them!"**

"Alright, I guess." Sky said exasperatedly

 **"Then...let the questions begin!"**

* * *

 **"Once you've decided something, do you see it through to the end?"**

"Well, probably not."

 **"Do you want to be famous?"**

"No, I don't really like being recognized by millions, upon millions of people."

 **"How are your mornings?"**

"Horrible."

 **"Your friend takes a spectacular fall! What do you do?"**

"Help him/her get up, of course."

 **"You've been asked to do a difficult task. What will you do?"**

"I would try to do my best."

 **"Do you think that, no matter what, life goes on?"**

"Yup! Because life, will always find a way, no matter how unlikely."

 **"Now, your aura will be analyzed."**

"My… what?" Sky asked confusingly

 **"Aura is the energy that all living being radiate!"**

 _Oh, kinda like Infrared._

 **"Now, please press your fingers, on the pedestal behind you."**

"Okay?"

 **"That's right… Stay perfectly still… Take a deep breath...and now exhale…"**

 _I feel… weird._

 **"Your aura has now been identified. It's… a cool sky blue!" "Thank you for answering all those questions."**

 _I didn't really have choice._

 **"You seem to be… the quirky type! People think you're weird, but in a good way! You're vastly different from most of your peers, but that's what makes you stand out! And, because of that, you can solve problems that no one would think of!" "So, a quirky type like you… Will be a Flygon!"**

"Wait, I get turn into a pok-?!"

 **"Ok! That's it! You're all ready to go!"**

"Wait, can I ask som-"

 **"Be strong! Don't give up! Show them what you got!"**

"WAIT!" Sky shouted before getting teleported

* * *

 _ **Future world - ?**_

 **"Hey, Grovyle, what's the green thing?"** Celebi asked

"What?" Grovyle asked confusingly

 **"That thing, falling from the sky, near spacial cliffs."**

"I can't make it out, it's too far."

 **"Should we go check it out later?"**

"Yeah."

* * *

 _ **Spacial Cliffs - ?**_

 _ **As Sky, was near to the ground, he bounced off the cliff, and onto some rocks that's suspended in mid-air, before impacting the ground**_

 _Ugh… Where… am… I…?_ Sky thought before falling unconscious

 _(Some time later)_

"Ow… my head… It feels like I feel, Oh, wait, I did fell from the cliff." Sky looked at he saw against a cliff "Where, even am I? How long have I even been unconscious? Why is the rocks floating? Why is everything grey?" Sky said as he looked at his surroundings "Okay, stop. You're not going to get anywhere if you just ask infinite questions to yourself. You need to find somehow, and hopefully get some answers." "Well, better get a move on, wait…" Sky then realized his hands are now claws. He then looked behind him to find, he had a tail "...HOW THE HECK, DID I GET TURNED INTO A FLYGON?!" Sky shouted in panic "Okay, okay, calm down. You're not going to get anywhere, at this rate." "Oh, hey, a bag. It has a few water bottles, some food, and… a sword, and a hat? Well, I can't complain too much." "Well, time to get out of this cliff. I wonder if I could try flying?" "...Actually, I that's probably a terrible idea, I might get myself killed because of inexperience."

* * *

 _ **Near Dusk Forest - ?**_

"You saw that green thing fell, beside those cliffs, right?" Grovyle asked

 **"Yeah."** Celebi said

"...! Footsteps, hide!"

 **"Wha-?!"**

 ** _Grovyle grabbed Celebi, and hid behind some large rocks_**

"Stay quiet." Grovyle whispered

 **"Wait, it's a… Flygon?"** Celebi said as she peeked above the rock

"Flygon? You're hallucinating! They've been extinct for nearly 85 years!"

 **"No, it's really a Flygon. It's carrying a bag, and wearing something on its head."**

"It might be a trap, let's be cauti-"

 **"Hey! Nice to meet, you!"** Celebi shouted

"Celebi! What are you doing?!" Grovyle said angrily

 **"If it's a trap, I can just teleport us out. Hehe."** Celebi chuckled

"I can never understand, how you can be so uncautious." Grovyle sigh "Well, since you just so blatantly revealed our location, we might as well fight it." Grovyle said before vaulting over the rocks

"..." Grovyle and Sky, just stared at each other comically

"Uh… Hi?" Sky sweatdropped

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"** Celebi laughed loudly

"Er… Nice to meet, I'm Sky." Sky introduced himself awkwardly

 **"HAHAHAHAHahahahahah- Phew, I haven't laughed that hard, since I don't know when!" "Anyway! I'm Celebi, this is Grovyle."**

"Can I ask a few questions? I'm new here, and I have absolutely no idea what's going on."

"What do you mean, new?" Grovyle asked

"Well, I kind of just fell from the sky, and bounced off the cliff and some floating boulders. So, yeah."

"You- Wait, what?" Grovyle shocked that he could possibly survived

"I'm not magically immune to injury. I think one of my bones crack, I have lots of bruises, and I just woke up from unconsciousness a few minutes ago." "Though, I'm alive, that's all that matters, I guess."

 **"Alright, you said you want to ask us a few questions."**

"Oh, right." "Okay, why is everything grey, why are their boulders floating, and finally, why, and how the heck did I get turned into a pokémon."

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you say "get turned into a pokémon"?"** Celebi asked

"Uh, Yes?"

"Assuming, you're not crazy, and what you said was true. What are you originally?" Grovyle asked skeptically

"A human." Sky replied

"...Yeah, no. You're lying, they've been extinct for a few millennia." Grovyle pointed out

"I'm not lying!"

"I can accept a Flygon still existing. But, a human? No. Plus, I'm just assuming you're telling the truth." Grovyle said

"How, about my sword, and hat? You don't see these things everywhere."

"You need a lot more proof than that, if you're going to convince me."

 **"Well, how about letting me take a look, to see, if you're lying."** Celebi

"Take a look?" Sky asked confusingly

 **"I'm a psychic pokémon, so I look into your memory."** Celebi replied

"Um, go ahead, I guess?"

* * *

 **"Ugh… memory overload."** Celebi said dizzily

"So, is he lying?" Grovyle asked

 **"Just, give me a few minutes. I'm having a headache, here. Ugh, my head…"**

 _(A few minutes later)_

 **"Sky, remind me to never look into your memories, again."** Celebi said while massaging her head

"What happened?" Grovyle asked

 **"Sky lost all his memories, during he was a human, including his past, and how he even got here in the first place. But he still remembered everything, he ever learned."** Celebi replied

"Wait, he wasn't lying?"

 **"Nope, he's telling the truth. Including, the part where he just randomly fell from the sky."**

"Wait, so you just remember everything you learned?" Grovyle asked Sky

"Yup, Quantum Mechanics, Special Relativity, Thermodynamics, all that stuff." Sky replied

"...What." Grovyle said dumfounded

"Don't ask me, for an explanation. Because, I will talk for a very, very long time, if I were to give you an explanation. Anyway, let's get back on topic. You guys, still haven't answered all of my questions."

"Combining both of your questions together. The reason why nearly everything is at a stand-still and grey, is because time stopped for the most part." Grovyle explained

"Time stopped?" Sky asked

"It happened a roughly a century ago."

"Why did time, random stopped?"

"It wasn't random, someone stole the Time Gears, from their respective locations, and that where everything began to go haywire."

"Wait, since removing Time Gears cause the flow of time to stop, why isn't everything just frozen in place?"

"You caught on, pretty fast. But, there's one more element to this whole mess. And, that's Dialga; The ruler of time."

"The… god of time?"

"Yes, he's the one who's preventing everything to freeze in place."

"Well, since, Dialga is the ruler of time, and all, why couldn't you just ask him to unfreeze everything?"

"He's insane."

"Wait, Insane?"

"You see, Time Gears are linked to Dialga in a way, and because of this link, when the Time Gears are removed, Dialga's mental state degrades." "And, if Dialga ever dies… all activity ceases, and everything would freeze... forever."

… _!_

"Though, since in his "Primal" state, the only thing he cares about is self-preservation. This also adds to the reason, why he won't let time flowing again."

"Why?"

"If, time was to flow again. He would revert to his normal state."

"I see…"

"Though, despite all that… Me and Celebi, are trying to restore the flow of time."

"How?"

"Our plan is, we go find the locations of each individual Time Gear, and then go back into the past, to collect them and put them inside a shrine, on the last floor of Temporal Tower.

"Why wouldn't you just do that, in this timeline?"

"Because, that wouldn't work. Dialga already prevented that option."

"Sheesh, how did I even get into this convoluted mess?" "I fell from the sky, got turned into a pokémon, and now time stopped."

 **"Sky can we ask you, to help us?"**

"What? Your convoluted mess of attempting to make time flow again?" Sky asked before Celebi nodded "Well… I guess, I'll help."

 **"Wait, you really are going to help?!"**

"Well, as much as the odds are stacked. I wouldn't want to forever live in a grey void, and hey, if we fail at least we get to do something honorable."

 **"Sky… Thank you."**

"Now, Sky, there's something we didn't mention, it's-"

"Time paradox, I know."

"You… know?"

"I get it, the only reason we exist at all, is because of the way history played out. If we change history, we remove the reason for why exist at all, and this timeline get erased."

"So, you still help us?"

"Like I said, "if we fail at least we get to do something honorable.""

"Hmmm-" Grovyle hummed silently while smiling

"I'm guessing, you guys, already figure out the solution to the massive problem in your plan?"

"Yes, Time Gears, are like fail-safes. When, we put them into the shrine, all damage to that timeline is fixed, and cannot be erased."

"Thought out of everything? Eh?" Sky asked while chuckling

"Heh." Grovyle grined

* * *

 **Hello, Thanks for reading this! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1, of my (hopefully) not terrible, fanfic! So, I will "occasionally" upload a new chapter from a couple of days/months, so if you enjoy did this. I apologize that I can't keep a schedule**

 **Anyway, a here's a couple of thing, you should take note off:**

 **You might expect, I just wrote "Quantum Mechanics, Special Relativity, Thermodynamics" randomly, but nope! They will be important in a future chapter, so you better have done some research them, by then!**

 **The sword, and the hat, thing I took straight from Kirby. (Image at profile.)**

 **So yeah, I guess that's all, criticism appreciated!**


End file.
